Another Day Gone By
by oboeandclarinet
Summary: I took the 30-Day OTP challenge, this is Stony, don't like, don't read, rated M for later chapters. I am terrible at summaries. Please review!
1. A Nightmare

**A/N: I decided to take the 30 Day OTP Challenge. I decided not to do long chapters, so they will all be pretty short. This is my first ever fic! I hope you don't find it too terrible, but reviews are appreciated! :3 (also, this is Stony, don't like, don't read)**

Prompt 1: Holding Hands

Steve entered the apartment he had been given in the Avengers/Stark Tower. He dropped his bag on the floor next to his bed, and flopped down. He closed his eyes, thinking, _What a long week…_ and fell asleep.

-#-#-#-

Tony was working on a piece of machinery down in his lab when he heard a crash coming from somewhere else in the tower. "What was that noise?" he asked JARVIS.

"It would appear that Captain Rogers is having trouble sleeping, sir, and he has broken the case in which his uniform is held."

"Shit," Tony muttered, throwing down his greasy wrench. He wiped his hands on his pants and exited the lab.

-#-#-#-

Steve woke up to a biting pain in his hand. He had been having nightmares about the days before he was frozen. He looked down at all the glass on the floor, which he had broken in his sleep. _Damn…_ he thought, sinking to his knees and closing his eyes. A knock sounded on the door.

"Steve? Can I come in?" Tony asked.

"Sure," he replied. Tony opened the door.

"Nightmares again?" he asked. Steve nodded as Tony looked around. "Come on, I'll get the glass out of your hand. Don't worry about the case, that can be fixed," Tony said as reached for Steve's hand. Steve felt Tony's cool hand in his as he was pulled up. Tony squeezed his hand comfortingly, and Steve smiled.

**A/NL: So, not too bad, huh? Or at least I thought so, I don't know what you thought, because you haven't reviewed yet! Also, the chapters won't be interconnected. Have a nice day!  
**


	2. A Movie

**A/N: Alright, second prompt! Hope you guys like it! Thank you to CapIron and BelieveintheDaydreamers for their reviews!**  
Prompt 2: Cuddling

"Jarvis, how the hell do you make popcorn?" Tony Stark asked in annoyance.

"After taking the wrapper off of the packet, simply place it in the microwave and press the button with the popcorn kernel on it, sir," the AI responded. But before he even had a chance to open the door, Tony felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist.

Steve nuzzled Tony's neck, rocking him back and forth. "Mmm, Tony, you smell wonderful… Is that watermelon?"

"New shampoo," he replied, starting the popcorn, "Do you like it?"

"I do," the blond replied, "So, are we watching a movie?"

"I am introducing you," his dark-haired lover replied, "to the world of Jurassic Park. I think you might like it."

-#-#-#-

"I still don't understand how this thing works," Steve said, annoyed, as Tony searched for the movie.

"Don't worry about it, babe. I can handle it," the brunet responded. Steve kissed him softly and chastely. Tony's lips were soft and full, and he felt the whiskers of his goatee brushing against him. He smiled and pulled away. "I love you," he said softly, stroking Tony's cheek.

Tony smiled. "Love you too, babe," he replied. He turned slightly away to pick out the movie, and Steve sat on the couch. Tony sat next to him and snuggled up to his chest. Steve put an atm around him and kissed his forehead.

**A/N: I'm sorry these are so short! I keep getting sidetracked by Tumblr and then I just don't have any motivation at all T-T... Anyways, Hope you liked it!** **Please review and have a nice day! :)**


	3. A Tear

**A/N: ok, im really sorry that i didn't get this up sooner. I just wasn't able to write, because one of my pets had just died. Anyways, I will try to be more consistent, but I am going on vacation soon, just to let y'all know. Plus I have school. :P Please enjoy!**

**Also! Les Miserables spoilers, if you have yet to watch that beautiful movie.**

Prompt Three: Watching A Movie

-#-#-#-

_"Papa, Papa, it's too soon,"_ Cosette sang from the television screen. Tony felt something drip onto his hand. He looked at it, and there was a drop of water. He looked at Steve, who had tears streaming down his face as he watched Jean Valjean say a final good-bye to his adopted child.

"Shh, babe, don't cry," Tony said softly as he reached toward Steve's face. He wiped away some of the tears. The blond pulled him into an embrace. "Hey, big guy, it'll be alright."

Steve's body wracked itself with sobs as he watched Jean walk with Fantine to heaven. Tony squeezed his hand, and Steve finally smiled as he saw Enjolras waving his beloved flag, the one he had died holding and had taken with him.

Together, they watched the credits. When they were done, Tony kissed Steve chastely on the lips. Steve ran his hand through Tony's brown hair and kissed him harder, with love.

-#-#-#-

**A/N: Okay. that wasn't too bad, I guess. that was the closest I'm willing to come to smut, though, because I'm in a library, and I don't really want someone to come behind me and read that. That would be ****_AWKWARD. _****So, hope you liked it. Please review and have a nice day!**


End file.
